Bleach: Snow Flower
by Zeldas Quillpen
Summary: (Warning: mpreg and yaoi. IchiHana) 15-years-ago, the Soul Society stripped Ichigo of his frightening powers; however, unbeknownst to them, he already had a son on the way: Yukihana. A child of a soul reaper and a human, however, he is a mysterious being known as a Morte Vivant. Fearing the Central 48 would take him away, Ichigo sealed his power away. But now, he wants them back.


"LOOK AT ALL THESE BEAUTIFUL BOOBIES!"

"Stop it, Kon!"

"SO MANY YOUNG, HOT WOMEN JUST WAITING FOR ME TO SWEEP THEM OFF THEIR FEET!"

"You have to get back in the bag!"

"I'M COMING FOR YOU LOVL-"

"Kon!"

In the middle of a crowd just outside the gates of Karakura High School, two souls fought without notice to or from those around them. One of the souls was a human boy with vibrant pink hair and a scrawny composition. He frantically pulled on the other soul- a stuffed lion filled with, not stuffing, but wanton sexual perversion- as he clawed his way free of the boy's schoolbag.

The other students around them seemed not to notice, instead busy with their own chatter and excitement. Each had on their brand new Freshmen uniforms, most tended to by their mothers, and they wore the crisp, freshly ironed outfit as if it was a gift from the emperor. It was one of the most important days of their young lives, and so many wonders awaited them just passed those gates. There was a hint of fear in the air, but all around there was anticipation.

It was the first day of high school.

'My name is Yukihana Kurosaki. I'm fifteen-years-old, so I'm a high school student. My family runs a medical clinic here in town.'

Finally, the gates opened, and the flood of students poured in- unbeknownst to the boy and his strange companion. As they bickered, the crowd slowly left them in their dust, and when the two finally noticed, there were nothing but crickets and empty space around. The boy gasped.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" The boy called after them, shoving the lion inside his bag and zipping it tight.

'Today is my first day of high school. I'm kind of nervous. When I moved here in junior high, I hated school; oThe kids were mean and the teachers were even more mean. I'm hoping to get a better experience, to make some friends, and- hopefully- find my place in society.'

When the boy finally caught up with the crowd, he was trapped in the very back, where the heads if much taller students obscured his view of the stage at the front of the room. The large auditorium was silent, earning the boy annoyed looks when he entered late with a squeaking door, and dark, but despite this a roaring cacophony of anxiety and awe thickened the air. Even though he could only see the dim lights towering overhead, he could just feel the man who took the microphone to address the fresh high-schoolers.

'I've always been pretty useless and out-of-place. In junior high, I didn't have good enough grades to hang out with the nerds; I was terrible at sports, so the athletes weren't an option; and I was too weird to hang out with anyone in the gray area. The only person that wasn't in my family I could call my friend was... Kon...'

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" The stuffed lion roared, bursting out of the boy's schoolbag. The boy grabbed him and squeezed him as tight as he could so as not to let him get away; the doll made a choking sound and flailed his arms around.

"Kon, be quiet- they're calling for schedules!" The scrawny child shouted in a whisper. The lion broke out of his grasp. With a pout, he crossed his arms and sat quietly on his companion's shoulder.

The man at the microphone began to call names.

After ten minutes, with the announcer only at the letter Js on the list, the stuffed animal began to grumble. He looked around the packed auditorium for something to occupy him. From where he sat, he could only see the butts of the chubby nerds in front of them, a sight that was truly making him nauseous, and bits and pieces of the stage. He examine each person that stood there: there were about six adults, probably faculty members, who stood with pretentious postures and straight faces as they formally welcomed each student who came on stage. A few upperclassman straggled on the sidelines, but none of them were very interesti- the lion's heart burst into fireworks. One of upperclassman was a girl with long blonde hair, shining blue eyes, and -most importantly- a well-endowed chest with cleavage poking out of her half buttoned shirt.

"MY LOVE!" He proclaimed, hopping from the bag. The boy gasped and reached out to stop him, but the toy slipped through his fingers and cut through the crowd's feet. "DADDY'S COMING FOR YOUR SWEET MELONS!"

"Kon!" The boy yelled for him. He chased after him, pushing through the crowd an apologizing profusely as he willed himself after his perverted companion. "Please come back!"

The auditorium began to buzz with an annoyed hum as the two made their way to the stage; however, neither the announcer nor the faculty seemed to notice. "Kamiga... Kubo... Kurama..." The man went on. The students climbed the stairs, picked up their slips, and sat back down. Everyone acted as normal... Until the doll jumped onto the stage.

Immediately, the room erupted in mass hysteria. He ran across the wooden floors, dodging the screaming women who made to stomp him, on his way to the senior as the boy struggled to climb the stairs. When he finally succeeded, he was just into to watch the lion hop on top of the startled girl and bury his face in her chest. Then, all of a sudden, the room was silent. As the boy desperately tried to pull the doll out of the girl, a dark figure emerged from the shadows at the sides of the stage. It, no less than 7 feet tall, made an ominous march toward the struggling students, when he stopped just behind the boy, casting a malicious shadow on him. The boy gulped.

Without missing a beat, the figure reached deep into the girl's cleavage, earning a squeal from the girl and gasps from the crowd, and yanked out the breast-drunk doll. He shut his fist tight around him. The lion choked out, but it was futile as his soul popped out, unnoticed, and landed in his companion's hands, who quickly placed it in his pocket. The figure then turned to the boy.

"Kurosaki..." The announcer called, unfazed by the situation completely. The boy twitched at his name.

"I presume that is you... And this must be your's," the venomous figure grumbled. It placed the lifeless toy into his hands. The boy bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry for thi-"

"Come with me, Kurosaki..." The figure ordered him.

'My name is Yukihana Kurosaki. I'm fifteen years old, and today is my first day of high school, but it might as well be just another year of middle school.'

"That was quite a disruption, Kurosaki," the figure began. It sat within the shadows of its office, just beyond its desk, glaring at the boy with one sharp red eye. The office was consumed in darkness, the windows tightly secured with a thick sheet of metal; however, the darkest part of the room was centered at its owner. There was a long pause as the boy trembled. "An automated doll? How interesting..." The boy nodded nervously. "-ly stupid. Who the hell do you think you are?! You think you own my school?!"

"N-No, sir!" The boy stammered as he quivered.

"You think you're all big and bad now that you're in high school?!"

"Not at all, sir! Forgive me, sir!"

"This is MY school, Kurosaki!" The figure leaped on to the desk and made a swift reach for the boy's caller, lifting him from the ground. "You don't eat without my permission! You don't take a piss without my permission! You don't THINK without my permission! Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes, yes si-!"

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK?!"

"No, si-"

The figure dropped him back onto the floor.

"Get out of my office, kid," it sighed, closing its eye and leaving it just an outline of terror. The boy wasted no time in scrambling up off of the ground and gathering his stuff as best he could before running to the door. "And Kurosaki..." The figure spoke lowly. The boy stopped, but he didn't dare turn around. "I've got my eye on you."

The boy grabbed the stuffed animal sitting lifelessly by the door and stormed out of the office. He hurdled down the hallway and out of the main building, crossing the courtyard to the Freshmen building. He grabbed the handle of the door and tore it open, shutting his eyes tight. THUMP. He fell to the floor.

When the boy opened his eyes again, he found himself sitting on the cement, his belonging scattered in a mess around him, and then a pair of black shoes. He followed the shoes to gray pants and beyond them to a gray jacket and crystal blue eyes. He blinked a few times, when he realized he had bumped into someone. Immediately, he bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" He apologized. The person was silent. He looked up at them, blushing.

It was a young man, a senior no less, with spiky black hair and sunglasses on his head. He was slim with muscles neither small nor grotesque, but lean. His shirt was half buttoned, a smooth, defined chest was exposed. As he held back his jaw from dropping, he noticed that the senior was gawking at him, a strange look in his pure eyes.

"Um..." The boy began.

"S... Sorry..." He mumbled in disbelief before shaking his head clear of his thoughts and walking passed.

The boy sighed and gathered his things once more, this time putting them in their rightful place. He stood up and grabbed the door, watching this time as he pulled it open. According to the paper he was given, his class was... Intensive Math... He sighed again. Intensive? That was for the lowest of the lowest. It wasn't that he was stupid, it was just that he was a terrible test-taker. He always choked under pressure, and he was always afraid to choose the wrong thing, in which he would second-guess himself and get the answer wrong. He was that way in life, as well.

After coming to terms with it, he went on to his class and joined the other freshmen. There was an empty seat by the window, which he promptly took with a quick scan of the miscellaneous kids around it.

"Oh..." The teacher, Ms. Ochi, mumbled, stopping instruction to look over at the boy. "You're Kurosaki, right?" He nodded. "It's funny... Your father used to sit right there." The boy dropped his head on his desk. _Of course he did..._

'If it's one thing I can't stand, it's being compared to my father.'

"Hey... Um, Kurosuke," a girl beside him whispered. He looked over, catching a fly in his throat. The girl was two inches from his face, leaning over his desk with her breasts brushing against his arm. His face flushed.

"Uh... Um... My... Enn..." He stammered. She cocked her head to the side and scratched her blonde hair in confusion. "Ern... I can't... I can't breathe..." She popped up and quickly sat back down in her seat.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Sometimes I forget personal space!" She apologized with a bright smile. She was gorgeous. "Anyway, do you have a pencil I can borrow, Mr. Kurosuke?"

"Sure... And, um, it's Kurosaki, but you can call me Yukihana," the boy, Yukihana, corrected her, pulling a pencil out of his bag. He smiled to himself. This was probably the first time he had ever introduced himself to another person. He handed her the pencil.

"Thank you, Mr. Yuki!" She chirped, bowing her head. Too close. Yukihana jerked himself back in surprise, holding the wall behind him.

A book flung through the air and tore into his face.

"Pipe down!" The teacher roared. She turned back to the blackboard.

"Ow..." He grumbled, sitting himself up. The girl rushed over to him and wrapped her arm around his.

"Are you okay, Mr. Yuki?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah... Man, she must have been a baseball player or something," he replied. The girl giggled and helped him up. They sat in their seats. "Oh, what's your name?"

"I'm Momuri Saiyaka!"

'Momuri... Saiyaka... Somehow, I knew that name wouldn't go away...'

When the lunch bell rang, Yukihana was caught in a tsunami of ravenous children. He was nearly trampled as the other students rush by him, and when the dust cleared, he found himself in the middle of an empty hallway with his clothes wrinkled and dirty and his hair a wild mess. Just before he began to make his own way out, brushing through his pink hair, he realized he ha left his bag in the classroom. He made a sharp turn aroun- thump.

"Ouch," Yukihana yelped. He looked up at what he bumped in to. He gasped in disbelief. It was the same guy who knocked him over that morning. "Again?! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, are you a...? I mean, like, do you...?"

"Yeah?"

"No... There's no way this kid could be that," the guy grumbled to himself, walking away. Yukihana gawked as the older teen simply stepped over him and left.

WHAT A JERK!

The boy, his eyebrows furrowed, jumped onto his feet and marched back into the classroom. He snatched his bag, stormed out, and grabbed the stuffed animal. Just short of shoving the soul in, he stopped. _Not here; I need somewhere out of the public eye. I really don't want to repeat that ordeal._ In the corner of his eye, he caught a set of stairs.

 ** _/Soul Society, Kuchiki Residence\_**

"Captain Kuchiki," a voice called. "We've found the cause of the sudden spike in Hollows. It's them, as we suspected. But the source is centered in..."

The one he addressed turned around. The moon light from the open door illuminated the room in rich, snow white light, but it cast a terrifying shadow behind the captain.

"...Karakura Town..."


End file.
